Testing the Waters
by radicalfxxcker
Summary: An addition to the family causes tension between Heero and Duo. Shounen ai


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters in it.

Warnings: Shounen ai

Utsubame made me do it! This is her plot bunny that we shared.

**Testing the Waters**

They're doing it again, fighting over me. I don't mean to be such a bother but why did they even get me if they are always going to fight?

I remember when I was first brought home. It was scary to be in a new place and it was so much bigger then my old home. It also was a lot quieter. In my old home, all my friends were there too. Whenever someone would come looking at us we were all made to clean up for them.

When Papa and Daddy came we all were cleaned up as usual. Papa told me later, that when he saw me he looked at Daddy and said that I was the one. Then they brought me home. I didn't think they were going to keep me. No one else had. You see, whenever I was brought to a new home I would test them. See what I could get away with. Everyone always would say that it was okay for me to try and find my place in their new homes. But they lied I would always get sent back. In this home however Papa-Duo was always very patient with me, always.

Daddy-Heero, he was too at first.

Everything was perfect at first. They would give me lots of attention, trips to the park and lots of hugs and kind words. They accepted me. They didn't mind my tests. I was so happy.

Soon we had settled into a routine. I would wake up in the morning and run into their bedroom. Papa-Duo would get out of bed and get breakfast ready. Sometimes though, he would clean up first. Papa and Daddy could be so messy in bed some times. After I was fed and Papa and Daddy had their breakfast as well Papa would leave for a long while.

I didn't mind, Daddy stayed at home and played with me. We had this one game where papers would come out of this machine and I would grab them and toss them into the air. Daddy then took them and either fixed them up or made the machine give out more! After Daddy got tired of this game we'd have lunch and then I'd play with some of my toys for a bit.

At first Daddy would then play with me, and try to teach me things that I needed to know. I really wanted to impress Daddy so I would try my hardest to learn everything. Some of the stuff was really difficult. After a while though, Daddy stopped trying to teach me things, instead he would lock himself in a room.

I wouldn't see him until Papa got home. After Daddy started hiding in his room Papa was very unhappy with Daddy. He yelled at Daddy saying I shouldn't be left alone. In the beginning Papa would always smile but now he never does. He sees me and he gets a sad look on his face.

I still looked forward to seeing Papa, because after he changed his clothes this is when I got taken to the park. We'd play all sorts of games there like catch, and hide'n'go seek!

I loved playing outside in the fresh air.

Then it would be time to go home. Dinner would be waiting for us when we got home. Daddy would be waiting for us as well. While dinner used to be full of energy and talk now it is quiet and uncomfortable.

After dinner, I liked to lay down in the living room. All the playing really tires you out.

We used to watch television or movies after dinner. A nice time to relax after a busy day but now if they plan to fight, this is the time they usually do it.

Today as I lay on the couch I hear their voices start to rise.

"Duo, he did it again!"

"I don't know what to tell you Heero, you have to make sure that he understands it is wrong."

"I've tried everything I can think of! Certainly none of the research that I've done has given me any useful advice. I don't know if having him here is such a good idea."

"What are you saying? That you just want to get rid of him? He's not something you can just decide you don't want anymore and throw out. He's alive."

"Clearly he's not working out! I need to work during the day I can't have him distracting me."

"Don't you care for him at all Heero? He's been here for awhile now and just now you've decided he's a nuisance. I can't believe this."

"I've felt this way for a long time. You know I was never really sure about getting him. You pushed me into it!"

There was silence from the kitchen. I hid my face in the couch. Soon Papa was sitting next to me he gave me a great big hug as Daddy walked into the bedroom. I dozed off for a bit and when I woke up I heard the front door shutting.

I looked around but I didn't see anyone. Then Papa was there and he called me into the bedroom and put me on the bed. Tonight was special I never get to sleep on the bed! But I wondered where Daddy was?

I drifted off to sleep that night to Papa's restless shifting.

When I woke the next morning I saw Daddy. He had been watching Papa and I sleep. I nudged Papa who woke with a start. He saw Daddy, at first he looked like he was going to yell but he ended up just hugging Daddy.

Later that day when Papa was at work, I didn't play with the papers. I was still wary of Daddy getting angry like he did yesterday. Instead I just lay at his feet.

Daddy looked down at me and smiled, "Good boy, good dog."

He patted my head then fetched my leash and ball and we went to the park.


End file.
